h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rubylava/Questions
Hi, so I had some questions that I hoped could be answered by people who are fans of the show. From what I have read this series is incredibly intruging and has many depths that people may otherwise ignore. 1. So, in the trident cave: Is there just an entire dimension of empty ocean in there? Is there a bottom, a surface? Where does the light come from? Is there a sun in the ocean? Is it the water, itself, that's glowing? Does anything live in it? Did the mermaids/men/people make the dimension, or is it naturally occuring, and if it is naturally occuring, what does that imply for the cosmology of the h2o universe? 2. Mermaids are obviously aware of each other's existence, and have some form of greater society (as evidenced by the Mermaid Schools, as well as the Mermaid Council). This being said, do Mermaids bookkeep (and if so, how - on paper, electronics? Is there specially adaped mermaid technology for use underwater?)? I can see no other way for them to keep track of their numbers. Furthermore, how many Mermaids ''are ''there? Every person born at sea is one by birthrite, right? So there should by many millions of them. Are they merely lampshaded off-screen? Are there mermaid only cities, towns? Countries? Are there Mermaid rebellions, Mermaid independence groups? Where are the Mermaid artists, activists, writers- do they feel freed or trapped by the sea? Are there Mermaids who have left, forever? Is this possible? Do they miss the ocean? 3. How authoritarian is Mermaid society that no Mermaid (or man, or person) has ever felt able to reveal themselves to land-dwellers or humans (interestingly, this also implies that Mermaids are not human), not even as an act of rebellion? Futhermore, I find it extremely unlikely no Mermaid ever has never given up the secret, willingly or not. How are these deviants delt with? What is judicial justice like in Mermaid society? It seems to me, that given the extreme culture of secrecy and emphasis on obeying the norms of society (see manditory participation in Mermaid 'schools'), as well as the very 'clean' history of Mermaid society, that people who disobey or otherwise break the laws of Mermaid society are 'disappeared', rather than punished as we would think of as judicial punishment. Is this evidenced? 4. The moonpools were made by comets. Mermaid artifacts and transformation are heavily lunar-determined. Does this mean Mermaids are aliens? 5. If so, can this show be considered cosmic horror? 6. Many Mermaids are named after water, even 'natural-born' ones. Does this mean, on some level, their parents are aware of their Mer-dom? 7. How does Mermaid gender politics work? It seems as if there's a very essentialist, and very binary view of gender (evidenced by there being a seperate merman pod, and cave). What does this mean? How did this take root in Mermaid society? Do Mermen face discrimination? Are they disadvantaged in schools and council positions? Are there movements against this? Are there enough Mermen to even band together for themselves? Thank you for your time. Category:Blog posts